Crazy Ralph
Category:Characters | aliases = Ralph | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = Doomsayer | gender = | base of operations = Crystal Lake Township, Wessex County, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = | born = 1912 Date approximated based upon the age of actor Walt Gorney. | died = 1984 It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th (1980) | final appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | actor = Walt Gorney }} "Crazy" Ralph is a fictional doomsayer featured in Friday the 13th film series. Played by actor Walt Gorney, he was introduced in the 1980 movie Friday the 13th. The character also made a brief appearance in the film's sequel, Friday the 13th Part 2. Biography Crazy Ralph was an elderly man and town crackpot who lived some distance outside of Camp Crystal Lake in New Jersey. Little is known of Ralph's personal life other than he was married and that he was a compulsive drinker. A rabid doomsayer, Ralph would frequently ride around town on his bicycle warning others about the dangers surrounding Camp Crystal Lake. In 1979, he approached a young woman named Annie and tried to discourage her from hitchhiking up to the campground citing, "It's got a death curse!" He later rode up to the cabins on his bicycle to spread his gospel, but was driven away by the camp counselors. While exiting the camp, Crazy Ralph was murdered by Jason Voorhees, who wrapped a piece of metal wire around his neck, slicing into his throat. Notes & Trivia * * Crazy Ralph is the second murder victim of Jason Voorhees and the first male victim. He is the eleventh murder victim in the series overall (twelfth if one counts Mrs. Voorhees). * There is a logical incongruity in the manner of Crazy Ralph's death. In Friday the 13th Part 2, Ralph is seen leaning against a tree when the wire comes down from above and wraps him about the neck. This would have been an impossible feat to perform unless the three was cut off above Ralph's head. The angle of Jason Voorhees' arms also indicate that the attacker would have been several feet taller than Jason is typically portrayed. * Crazy Ralph makes a cameo flashback appearance in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Actor Walt Gorney also provides the opening narration to Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood. * It is said that Ralph had a wife up until the time of his death, though no information has been given about this unnamed woman. See also External Links * Crazy Ralph at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Keywords Deceased characters; Characters who have their throats slit; Jason Voorhees victims; Victims ---- Category:1912/Character births Category:1984/Character deaths Category:Doomsayers Category:Jason Voorhees/Victims Category:Characters with biographies